


Coffee?

by Skullszeyes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Clancy is Lucas's dubious forced friend, Clancy is alive, Coffee, Dubious Friendship, Dubious Morality, Eveline is present but not the focus, Mild Gore, Mild Language, OOC!Lucas Baker, OOC!Zoe Baker, Resident Evil 7, re7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Lucas kept Clancy and has a ritual of making him coffee to keep him awake. Except there's no more coffee and he has to go look for some in the basement of the house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was drinking coffee and I remembered seeing a coffee maker in Zoe's trailer and wondered if she and Lucas drink coffee. I mean, Zoe could be the only one who drinks it, but Lucas could also have an interest.  
> This story kind of went into a random direction halfway through, and I'm tired, so don't mind the inconsistency.  
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless. :)

Early in the morning, around four, Lucas wandered into Zoe’s trailer. Most of the lights were turned off except one that was sitting on the table with several old notes and a family picture. He glanced toward her bed where she was sprawled, a blanket covered her and she was slowly breathing in and out.

Lucas looked down at the coffee maker beside him, brows pinched together when he noticed no coffee was made, the bag itself was empty. He cursed under his breath and rummaged through the cabinets, not giving a shit if he was making noise. His ear twitched at a notable groan, but he didn’t stop looking.

“What are you doing, Lucas?” Zoe asked, her voice dragged out with a yawn.

“You have any coffee left?” he asked, slamming a cabinet shut.

She ran her fingers through her short dark hair, glaring. “Why?”

“Clancy’s going to wake up soon.”

“And?” she asked, pulling the blanket closer and crossing her legs. “I figured you’d kill him by now.”

“I ain’t going soft if that’s what you mean.”

Zoe cracked a smile. “Oh, I wasn’t implying that.”

He found Clancy scurrying in the basement after his mother lost him through the trapdoor under her bed. He was impressed that Clancy was able to get away unscathed, nor with any _food_ in his stomach. He was sure at first that maybe Clancy would turn and that his party room wouldn’t be a waste since he hadn’t tried it out yet.

Except he decided to keep Clancy alive. Locked away where he was slowly starving him. Clancy talked shit at first, swore at him and rebuffed his own insults.

Lucas wasn’t a sentimental type of person. He didn’t grow attached to people, he didn’t care unless they offered some semblance of interest to him. A few more fine tuning his invention and Clancy will be nothing but a forgotten corpse.

Lucas did not keep Clancy alive so he could offer him coffee. Then again, he would be inevitably lying to himself. Lying seemed the only objective in this pointless little ritual.

“I ran out,” Zoe said and Lucas swore again. “Why don’t you give him something else, like water?”

“We don’t have any clean water,” Lucas said, leaning against the closet, there was a moment where Lucas looked conflicted before he blinked and flitted his gaze back to Zoe. “Do you think mom and dad have any left?”

“Knowing them, it’s filled with mold. There might be some in the basement.”

Lucas scowled. “I’ll be right back.” He left her trailer and strode toward the house. Like usual, there was a quietness that ached with the rotting wood, the wind sighed as he pushed open the door. The noise followed him with his footfalls as he headed for the door to his far right and pushed it open. Another silent hall, empty and plain with the remains of screaming victims that clawed at the wood.

Lucas wondered where the coffee would be. If they had a pantry, it’d be sitting on its shelves and he’d only have to pluck it off the dust heavy wood and wander back to Zoe’s trailer. He didn’t trust the coffee maker in the house, and he knew that Zoe didn’t either.

There was a secret betrayal lingering between them and their parents. Similar to the one lurking between himself and Zoe. It was fortunate enough that Zoe listened and that fear drove into her bones, she breathed desperation to escape and he was able to use this to his advantage.

Should he hate himself for that? For keeping his sister with the monsters? He felt nothing toward it, not regret, nor remorse. Should he hate himself for not feeling nothing?

Lucas wrinkled his nose, sniffling as he descended into the basement. There was questions he didn’t want to answer, questions that grew into anger and panic he didn’t want to face.

Where was the coffee?

He trudged down the hall, enclosed yet spacious. The mold had grown thick, clawing its way up the ceiling, wet and sickly. He felt it under his feet as he walked over it.

There was a chill in the air as he drew deeper in the basement. A shallow remnant of how he captured Clancy. His eyes were wide, limbs frantic as they fought Lucas who shoved him to the ground, promising him a lie he would end up not fulfilling. He almost felt sorry for Clancy that he ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time, or even picking the wrong job.

Lucas strode into a room where a body hung from the ceiling. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of stale water, blood and something more foul that he figured was the body itself that was decaying.

He looked around the shelves. They were mostly empty, except some jars of human organs, some eyes squished together, molded hearts and brains. All with a mixer of something dark, spots that stuck to the glass.

Lucas left the room and headed down the hall. Another room, more mold, a decomposing body, some notes from his dad he didn’t bother to read. Lucas opened the cabinets, some were empty, some weren’t.

“Where the fuck is the coffee?” he asked to himself.

“Is that what you’re looking for?” Lucas gritted his teeth, he looked over his shoulder at his dad standing in the entrance, a young girl stood beside him, her dark hair draped along her shoulders, she stared at Lucas with an empty expression.

“I can’t seem to find it,” Lucas said, leveling out his voice as he turned around.

“It’s a bit late for coffee, Lucas.” Jack arched a brow at his son.

Lucas shrugged, smiling. “Never too late. Do you have it?”

“Are you going to share with your sister?”

“I always share with her,” Lucas said, tasting the lie on his tongue, but there was a semblance of truth.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Lucas and for a second, Lucas wondered if his dad could see straight through him where the truth lay dormant beneath the lie. Then the anger softened and he gestured with the tilt of his head to follow him.

Lucas kept in step behind him and the girl. She said nothing to him, but there were frequent empty glances. He gave no indication he cared, he kept his thoughts empty of his reasons for venturing in the basement.

“Zoe isn’t up to any mischief, is she?” his dad asked him.

Lucas smiled. “Nope. She’s being good, for once.” No more sneaking off and plotting with the woman in the cell. Zoe called him a hypocrite several times when he lied to his parents about Clancy.

Jack took him to his private work place that was beyond the dissection room and opened a cabinet where a bag of coffee sat with several other objects. They were well placed on the shelf.

Lucas clenched his teeth, realizing why his dad was showing this to him as he passed the bag to him. He felt strangely watched because of this.

“Zoe just needs some time,” Jack said, his voice rough, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Soon, she’ll understand like the rest of us.”

Lucas nodded and followed his dad through the halls again. The bag felt like a weight that was suffocating him. He left the basement and walked away from his dad and the girl, heading back outside to the trailer. He didn’t bother looking at Zoe who was sitting at the table, the blanket still covering her, a cigarette sat between her fingers.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him once he was finished, he sat across from her, leaning back into the pillow where he usually found himself sleeping against.

“I’m going to dispose of him,” Lucas said, eyes closed, wondering if he should tell Zoe about their dad’s secret stash that looked like a complicated threat that if they bothered to steal from him, he’d cut off a limb.

Zoe took a drag and blew the smoke toward him. “Did dad find you?”

Lucas said nothing, he knew exactly what Zoe was going to say next. Giving her the satisfaction would only piss him off more.

“It’s bad enough to keep Clancy in the barn, I have to do something.” He sat up, looking at the coffee filling up the pot.

Zoe stubbed the smoke in the ash tray. “You should focus on getting the coffee _to_ him.”

Lucas grimaced. Coffee was a bad idea. He rose and grabbed a cup and filled it up. He gave one last smile to his sister before leaving her trailer and headed back to the barn. Climbing the stairs and walking down the long halls where he pushed open the secret door.

_Why am I doing this?_

Clancy was cuffed in one of the stables. It was relatively clean with hay all over the place. He was leaned against the metal post, eyes closed and quietly sleeping.

Lucas kicked his foot, jolting him awake. He knelt down in front of him and smiled, taking a sip from the cup that spilled a bit on the sides.

“Coffee?”

Clancy looked at it with suspicion. “What is up with you and coffee?”

Lucas frowned. “I like it. Don’t you?”

“It’s all you give me,” Clancy said, pulling his legs close to his chest.

“It’s the only way I can keep you awake while I work on my inventions.”

“You mean the experimentation.”

Lucas shrugged,  “Do you want the coffee or not?”

It took some persuading on Lucas’s part that the coffee wasn’t infected by anything. He even had to threaten Clancy, but after about five minutes, he stepped closer and passed him the cup.

“Now that we got that over with,” Lucas said, grabbing Clancy’s chain that connected to the cuffs around his wrists. “I have something to show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write another Clancy fic. Although, not entirely focused on him, maybe I'll write one where it is focused on Clancy.  
> I guess, let me know. Something specific. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
